1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information setting device for a camera system on which accessories are mountable.
2. Related Background Art
With the increase in functions of a so-called system camera, the operation means for such functions become no longer accommodatable in the main body of the camera. For this reason, such operation means are often provided in the accessories mountable on the main body. Particularly recently, microcomputers are provided not only in the main body of the camera but also in the accessories therefor.
However, the operability of the operation means of the accessory has not been improved comparable to that in the main body. More specifically, in order to activate a function of the main body of the camera, the operation means of said main body has to be operated, and, in order to activate a function of the accessory, the operation means of said accessory has to be operated. In this manner there have been involved complicated operations.